And I'll Fight For You, Darling
by RadHadder
Summary: Sebastian works for the LAPD. So how does he handle a bank robbery with his husband on the hostage list .
1. Chapter 1

And I'll Fight For You Darling.

* * *

Sebastian's P.O.V

There is a knock at the door. "Mr. Smythe"

"Come in." I command though, it came out more as a sigh. I had been crowded with paper work all day and it's my own fault. Whenever Kurt and I had a fight, the first place I run is is work. Now all I wanted to do is hug him and tell him 'I'm sorry.'

"We have a robbery at the bank on Baldwin street." His face was serious and strained under his short ginger hair. "You're on the case, here are the names of the hostages and bank description." He pulls out a slim stack of papers from behind his folded arm. "We have it surrounded, I shall ride you up there when you finish here."

I take the papers from him and he quickly leaves the room in haste given the current situation. At least I would get some action today. Anything to get my mind off of my angry husband. I look down at the somewhat short list.

**Harland McMark **

Age: 38 - Sex: Male **  
**

(Wife, 2 kids)

**Sydney Klo'en **

Age: 22 - Sex: Female **  
**

(N/A)

**Mark Landsing**

Age: 32 - Sex: Male**  
**

(Wife)

**Marlana Hudson-Rich**

Age: 52 - Sex: Female

(Husband, 5 Kids, 3 Grand Children)

**Harmony Little**

Age: 24 - Sex: Female

(N/A)

**Leana Turner**

Age: 34 - Sex: Female

(Divorced, 2 Kids)

**Kurt Hummel-Smythe**

Age: 28 - Sex: Male

(Husband)

My world stops at the last name on the list. "My Kurt?" My voice cracks, I wouldn't cry though. No, that's a sign of weakness. I'd get Kurt. Safe. In my arms where he should be.

Before I could finish the thought my office was bombarded by 6 men who came inside with a phone settled in one of their hands. "Mr. Smythe, we have the holder on the phone." My attention is full now as i sit up in my chair, anticipation on high. He sits the phone on my desk and clicks on the recorder.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Sebastian Smythe? LAPD?" The holder asks.

"This is him," I sigh. "May I ask your name."

"You cannot," He replies. "May I ask you something?"

"Please do."

"I would like to talk with you alone."

"I'm sorry."

"I know there is other people in there with you and i refuse to cooperate with them there."

I looks up, all the men searching for an answer. I smile letting them know that it is okay, they can go. One-by-one they begin to leave. Last being my boss laying a firm hand on my shoulder. I looks up to him and smile. With that he leaves.

"You may continue." I state.

He hesitates but continues. "You recognize my voice?"

"No sir." I respond.

"Really committed to your job aren't you officer?" He chuckles on the other line. "2 years ago today, your department killed my son David Parkenson.

I skim through my memories quickly. "I remember."

"Good so you're with me."

"Yes, continue."

"You killed him."

"I did not." I deny quickly.

"Maybe not you specifically, but your department."

"We did not have a choice, he killed 7 innocent people."

"He was ill!" The holder's voice rises and you could literally hear him becoming angry through the device.

"It wasn't my decision sir." I say calmly. "But what's happening now, that will be my decision. Now, we all know who you are, and where you are. Just let this go."

He laughs on the other line. "You still don't get it. Your husband is here correct." I remain silent not giving him that satisfaction. "Is that correct."

"Yes. Sir."

"Do you love him?"

I sigh before replying. "Very much."

"Enough to die for him."

"Yes sir."

"Good, you see I don't care if I go to jail, I don't care if I die. Now it's your turn to sit back and wait for the person you love to die." The phone goes silent, and just like that, the conversation is over.

I stare blankly at the door. God knows how long I just stared. That is until the door moves.

"Mr. Smythe." I looks up to see me boss looking back to me.

"Your husband on that list?"

"Yes sir." I respond.

"I expect you to handle this as if he isn't. You save him, you save everyone else, you got it."

"Yes sir."

He leaves the room.

That did it. I cracked. For the first time in 8 years.

I cried.

* * *

**A/N : I was going to make this a freakishly long one-shot, but i am too freaking sleepy. I have it written in my notebook as a klaine, so it is very possible that i might accidently say Blaine, when i mean Sebastian. Minor set backs right? right. **

**I think i will do like 3 chapters every shot. The chapters in my book are SO SHORT. so i should be finished writing it all in the next few days.**

**I should be able to update everyday .**

**Adios - RadHadder .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I already uploaded this, but i decided it would be less sloppy to do it this way...**

* * *

Kurt's P.O.V

I was scared. More scared then I had ever been. Only I wasn't scared for the right reasons. I had always been okay with dying, I wasn't scared of it. What I was scared of was dying knowing Sebastian was still mad at me.

"You there." The man pointed. "With the red hair." Her head shot up . "What is your name?"

"Ha-Ha-Harmony." She muttered.

"Nice to meet you." he smiles but it was wicked and poisoned. "Relax, I just asked your name."

She smiled back lightly, but ti was tear stained, It was horrified.

"Come here." He says, holding hi hand out motioning for her to move. She hesitates but moves.

"You're a pretty one." He sounded perverted and she gulped scarily. "You will be the first to go."

"Sebastian." I whisper to myself, barely audible. "I need you."

Harmony was small, couldn't be more then 5'3; She had a natural red color that was short and shaped her face. Green eyes that sparkled when any light hit them.

Our holder looked at the clock and smiled deviously. He pulled out a gun that was hidden from sight under his jacket, however he did not pull the trigger. Almost as if he was waiting for something.

Her eyes where closed knowing what came next.

Every one looked not knowing how to react.

I knew better, my face was turned. He was going to pull the trigger, and i wasn't going to watch a young person die.

Much to my dismay a loud shot was heard through the room and harmony crashed to the ground, blood flooding from her head.

Now we were sure this wasn't a joke, only one question.

Who's next?


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's P.O.V

The office was chaotic. 10 cars had already been sent, and i would be on the next one.

"Excuse me." I ask one of the secretaries following the case. She looks up. "Yes, Mr. Smythe."

"Who was shot?" I made sure my face looked straight and any trace of horror or fright was not there.

"Harmony Little, Age 24, Female."

"Thank you." I disappear from her sight letting out a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Smythe, we need you in car 7." My walky-talky sounds off.

I raise the gadget to my lips and mutter a "Yes sir." before placing it back in my pocket. I walk past the phones and into the garage climbing into the car I was appointed to. "Sebastian Smythe, car 7, leaving post." I sigh and move out from the garage.

Halfway down to the bank a buzzer in my car goes off. It takes a minute for me to realize where it came from. I click on the recorder and start the call.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"I was wondering who do you favor go up next." His voice sounded demented, but I was unmoved as I was with most things in his life. Kurt called it a gift.

"Do you have any demands?" I ask impatiently.

"Do you know how to bring back the dead?"

"Anything else?" My face still unaffected.

"Hurry." He whispers and clicks off the call.

I sigh again pulling up to the parking lot of the bank. What do I do now? No demands, No threats. Just a gun, 5 victims, 1 dead woman, and the man that meant everything to me.

The gun goes off again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's P.O.V

I had figured it out, every 10 minutes another hostage would be killed.

He had just killed Sydney. I didn't know her but she was very strong willed from what I just saw. She sported dirt brown hair and a dark chocolate skin tone. She was slim and I would guess well respected.

"You." We all looked up scared to who he was pointing to, there were 5 of us left. He was pointing to a man. Older than I but not necessarily old. "Name." He asks.

The man stays quiet and our holder laughs while shrugging. "When you die, you don't want people to know who you are?"

"Mark." He whispers.

"Good." He pauses. "Smile, no reason to be scared.

"I just want to go home to my wife."

"I wish I could grant that wish, I really do."

"What the hell is your problem anyway." Mark's teeth gritted, and you could feel his anger.

Without thinking I stand. "I volunteer to go next." I knew what it was like being in love, and lord knows all I wanted was to be wrapped in those familiar arms again. However, I knew Sebastian would have done something this courageous and _stupid, _when I do die; which I will, I would want him to be proud.

He drops his gaze from mark and was now fully aware of my presence. "What would you name be?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel-Smythe"

He smiles crookedly. "Not yet, but your time will come." Without leaving my gaze the gun was pointed to Mark and triggered. Mark falls to the ground, yet the room's attention is on me.

What the devil made me so special?

* * *

**I totally forgot i am going on vacation. I should be back by wednesday or thursday. Thank you guys for the follows and favorites and reviews. I just put this up yesterday and it already had 20 something follows. That may not be much compared to some stuff, but i highly appreciate it. **

**Adios-RadHadder**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's P.O.V

"You're next." He states calling up a heavier woman. She had begun crying quite some time ago but the room had not noticed until her life was soon to be over.

"No!" The scream was hitched by a sharp breath. He head was shaking and her whole body was trembling.

"Come on sweetheart," He held his hand out friendly. "Come on."

She moved towards him with her eyes tightly closed.

"Name?" The holder asked, which now was a repeated process.

"No… no… no." She said shaking her head and biting her lip trying to hold back tears but failing miserably. "I have kids please."

"That makes two of us." He smiled. "Tell me what their names are."

"Aiden and Jonathan."

"See, now breath." He states softly to calm her hysterics. "May I have your name?"

She hesitates as if she were thinking before quietly stating under her breath. "Leana."

"Leana, that's a pretty name. So tell me Leana, would you call yourself a good mother."

"Yes." She states bluntly, her tears were drying and her face looked of complete anger.

"You ever heard the saying 'nobody's perfect." She nods. "It's a fact and it's true. But to your kids, whoever you are, you're the epitome of perfect. No matter what mistake you make they will never look at you differently. As a parent, I know all we want to do is make their dreams of a perfect mom or dad real, but we just … can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you really can't."

This time I looked.

This time I saw.

This time I watched.

_An innocent human die._


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian's P.O.V

There were only 3 victims left and I needed to do something now.

"Officer." I began looking to the police man on my right. "Next time you hear a gun I want men by the tens knocking down that door. You hear me?"

"Yes sir." The officer nodded then turned to his colleagues and recited the plan.

My phone rings off again and I don't even bother pressing the recorder on.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"Some cop." He chuckles. "You do realize 4 people just died on your account."

"There has to be something you want." Now growing impatient.

"Only 3 more victims are you getting excited?" He laughs on the other line, ignoring my question.

"Anything else?"

The holder hesitates before answering. "Nothing at all."

He was enjoying every bit of my suffering. Kurt, what about him? How would I live without him. The man who changed everything about me, the man I promised to protect no matter what. The man who if I didn't want to give my all for myself I would do it for him. He was slipping between my fingers.

Would I still go to work at 6, still eat lunch at 11, still call Kurt and tell him I would be home but not show up till 11. Exactly, that's what Kurt was talking about.

"_Sebastian" Kurt screams. "You're always working, always!"_

"_I am a police, this is my job Kurt."_

"_And I am your husband."_

_I shake my head. "I can't do this." I grab my coat of the seat in the kitchen and head for the door, as I was leaving Kurt grabs my arms and pulls me back."_

"_Please don't leave." He breathes out._

_Of course I don't listen…_

Another shot goes off and the police are already on their way. I hold out my hand stopping them. "3 minutes, and 3 minutes only.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt's P.O.V

Our holder no longer looked demented, he looked confused. No, he looked _broken._

"I don't even know what I am doing." This got the older lady next to me and my attention.

"You sure looked like you knew what you were doing when you killed 5 people." I said under my breath, but I knew he could hear me. I wasn't playing hero, either in 10 or 20 minutes my life would be through, so I didn't quite see the need to be the holder's angel.

"I didn't… I… I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "The police took away what meant the most to me, my son. I know he was sick and I knew it was coming, I-I knew but that didn't make it hurt any less. It still hurts; I just want it to stop hurting so goddamn much." The holder looked as if he was on the verge of tears but both of us could tell he was holding them back. "And I'm sorry, I wish this wasn't what I had to do but… it is. At least that is the only explanation I have for it.

I understood, I hated that I did, but I understood. His fight was simply over.

He pulled a match out of his pocket and it landed between me and the only other guest left. I felt the heat of the flame almost instantly.

The story will only be told in blurs from now on. Cops cuffing the holder, unfamiliar arms picking me off the floor, but if there was one thing I will never forget, that me or the older lady beside me would ever forget; We felt his pain, though we would never truly understand, we felt his pain.

**That was short, I know, I told you these were like really short chapters. The very last one will be up very soon; it is a tad longer than these before but not nearly as long as my previous book's chapters. **

**Also plenty of Kurtbastian love in the next chapter as well.**

**Adios-RadHadder **


	8. Chapter 8

I had no idea whether or not Kurt was alive or not, and I was too scared to ask. A fire was being put out, phone calls had to be made, an arrest was being finalized, and the ambulance was being pushed to their limits.

" ." I turn to see an older lady smile at me.

"Oh hi," I extend my hand. "Mrs…."

"Rich, Marlena Rich." She shakes it back and brings his hand up near her mouth. "Thank you, Thank you so much."

I smiled at her and with my free hand pull my walky talky out of my pocket. "Can we get a car for Mrs. Rich." I wait for a roger that and slowly release my hand form hers. "Someone is on their way." She smiles and walks away.

Then I walk over to the 4 bodies covered due to their murder, and the 1 fighting and failing for their life. Another was wrapped in a blanket being treated for a burn. It didn't click to me until he looked up and blue was mixed with green, and a soft hurt smile was casted upon his face. The nurse looked up to me and laid an arm on Kurt's shoulder mouthing "go ahead."

Kurt slowly walked up to me, chuckling a hello. I just stared at him eagerly pulling him into my embrace. No words, just murmured nothingness.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Kurt rambled on but was silenced when Sebastian's lips touched his.

"I shouldn't have yelled, I know, I need to take off of work more, I need to spend time with you, god babe I am so sorry." I didn't even know what I was saying anymore.

"No." Kurt shakes his head and smiles. "This is your job, and you're so good at it. I just need to understand."

"My job isn't my life Kurt… you are." I say almost inaudible connecting our fingers.

"I love you," Kurt replies simply, not knowing what else to say and connecting their lips again. "That was scary." I opened my mouth but closed it again when Kurt began speaking again. "I just kept think what would Sebastian do, he would volunteer, he would hel…."

"Wait what? You what?"

"Well I mean I thought I was going to die so I just figure…"

"Kurt don't say that!" I argue.

"See, I am just trying to tell you, it wasn't supposed to be looked into."

"Kurt you were going to get yourself killed."

"What do you care, the only reason you are acting like you do now is because I almost died."

I looked back at him astonished at his words. "You really believe that?"

"No." He shakes his head fast as if he had told the biggest secret of his life.

I raised his head so his eyes were looking directly at me. "Kurt you are the love of my life, and I am an asshole sometimes, most of the time, but that is always going to be me, and if you ever forget it, I'll fuck you into the mattress hard enough that it is imprinted for months."

He laughs. "I am looking forward to that." He pulls my head down to kiss me and we stay like that for what feels like forever.

It's my job to protect you,

Keep you safe,

Keep you here,

_And I'll fight for you darling. _


End file.
